


Stay

by EREMIN_IS_MY_LIFE_BLOOD



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EREMIN_IS_MY_LIFE_BLOOD/pseuds/EREMIN_IS_MY_LIFE_BLOOD
Summary: Armi is bullied heavily at school, and one top of that lost her parents earlier in the year and as much as Eren and Mikasa try to help her they can't always be there. She know's her Grandfather is struggling to support them and can't take it anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

I stare at the ceiling, dreading the day ahead. I pull the blankets up closer to my face, I really don't think I can do this. Not again. It's not worth it. "Armi, are you up yet sweetheart?" My grandfathers voice came from the other side of the door. "Will be soon, Grandpa." I replied. I can do this for him. I can endure another day for him. I force myself up and out of bed and grab an old pair of jeans and the sweater I wore yesterday off the floor and pull them on. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread, considered making the effort of actually putting something on it but decided it wasn't really worth it. I wandered back to my room to get my bag, as I walked passed the the lounge my grandfather called out "Hey sweetie, come here for a minute." I walked over to the old red arm chair he was sitting in. "I know it's hard, I really do but remember that you will get through this." My heart shattered. He stared into my eyes, and I could see he really believed what he was saying but I know I'm not gonna make it through, I'm really not that strong. I smile and nod anyway. 

I walk along the street staring at the old, gray, cracked pavement under my feet. I don't really know how to describe this feeling, it's like being overly tired. Like I used to feel so anxious and nauseous walking to this hellhole but now I just feel empty and sad. It's almost scary, I know I should be dreading whats about to happen but I just don't. I'm just numb. I walk through the gates and towards my locker "Hey Arlert!" Here it comes. I feel an arm wrap around  my shoulders tight and pull me back. "Where ya going buddy?" She said mockingly. I don't answer. "No defence today? Ok then." she shoved me back, I slam into the lockers, smashing the back of my head into the lock of one making my vision go white for a second. "Jesus Christ," she crouched in front of me "Can't deal with a little shove? You really are weak." she stood back up and kicked me in the shin "Worthless piece of shit."  then she walked away. Tears rolled down my cheeks, but I stood back up and continued to my locker to get my books then went to the bathroom to clean up a little.

I stare in the mirror and a stranger stares back. Messy blonde shoulder length hair, dull blue eyes with dark bags underneath and a body so skinny and pale it looks like a ghost. That can't be me. I dry my hands and walk to the garden and sit on the bench I always do to wait for the only reason I can bare this place. I zone out for a bit, staring at the ground. Mind going blank for a bit. I'm brought back to reality by an "accidental" kick to my ankle as a group of girls walked pass "Oops, sorry." She smirked at me, while her friends laughed. I don't say anything, I just stare at the concrete. No matter where I go they always find me and no matter what I say or do they don't stop so whats the point? I'm to tired to try now anyway. It's always the same, Zeka and her friends. They do this everyday. "Still not talking, huh?" She took step closer, I just look at her. "Hey!" a familiar voice yelled from the other side of the garden. I looked over and saw them both running towards us. "You got lucky." Zeka snarled and took off with her friends. 

 

"Fuck off!" Eren yelled after them. "You ok Armi?" Mikasa asked checking me over. "I'm fine." I say monotone. "No you're not!" Eren said spinning around to face me. "I know what those shitheads do to you, I can't fucking stand it!" Because of where we each live along with different class schedule's means we only have before and after school along with lunch together so the rest of the day I'm at Zeka's mercy. "Oh my god!" Mikasa said suddenly. "What happened to you're head!" I look at her confused, then remember this morning. "Hit it on some lockers." Eren looks me in the eye's and I can see the fire burning in hers. She turned on her heel and ran off, "Eren come back, it's ok!" I call after her but she's gone. "Damn it." I look at the ground again "She really care's about you, you know? So do I, we feel a little helpless sometimes with what happens." I stare at the ground. "She wants to help you, even if she gets herself expelled in the process." She's trying to make me feel better but I don't really deserve it. All I am these days is a burden. A burden on my grandfather who's struggling to support the two of us, and on my friends, making them worry about me and come to my rescue all the time. "Let's get you to the nurse's office." I continue to stare at the ground "It's really not that bad." Mikasa pursed her lips. "The back of you're head is bleeding, it must hurt. We're going to the nurse." I put my hand to the back of my head but retract it because of the pain, I look at my hand, my fingers were red. "Ok." 

I walk into my first class of the day half an hour late, my head throbbing. The nurse patched me up, gave me pain killers and sent me back to class. Mikasa thinks I might have a concussion which I might, but that nurse see's me that often that she just kind of rolls her eye's whenever I go in there. I don't really blame her. I have no idea why Eren or Mikasa still hang around me. I take my seat and pull out my books but just stare out the window for the rest of the class. 

I walk down the hall towards my next class, but end up face down on the floor. "Watch where you're going bitch." Zeka said pulling her leg back. She smiled smugly down at me then walked off down the hall. I stood back up head thumping hard from hitting the ground. When I got into my class I breathed out in relief and a little smile came to my face as I spotted Eren at the back of the class and wander over to sit next to her. 

"Hey." She looks up at me and smiles and I notice she has a fresh black eye "Hey." She replies "How are you feeling?" She looked at me worried. "Much better." I lied, she made a face showing she knew. "I see you found Zeka." I said motioning at her eye. "Yeah, I told her not to mess with you." I raise an eyebrow "And by told her you mean . . .?" She looked at the ground like a child being scolded "I run up to her and punched her in the boob." we cracked up laughing till the teacher told us to "Shut it." and started the class but I was happy, just having Eren around made everything better. 

We walked to lunch together to try and find Mikasa. The three of us sat together under a big oak tree to eat. "How was math?" I asked Mikasa, She shrugged "Not that bad, but not that good either." Eren giggled "Well history was great! Me n' Armi drew pictures and made jokes the whole lesson!" Mikasa smiled and shook her head "You two are gonna get in trouble one of these days." Eren shrugged "At lest it's fun!" 

Once the bell rung, I started walking towards my next class. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going really and ended up walking straight into someone. I bounced back and landed on my butt, wincing I looked up to see who it was and apologise but the apology died in my throat. Zeka glared down at me while her friends grinned behind her. She didn't say anything just grabbed my arm haled me up and dragged me off. We ended up behind the school's dumpster. She grabbed my hair and through me to the ground, then stood over me. "You little cunt! What the fuck do you think you're doing smashing into me like that?" She yelled, her friends circled around us. "I didn't mean to." I almost whispered "It speaks!" She growled I tried to stand up but instead got a boot to my face. I hit the ground hard and felt blood start to flow from my nose. "Did I say you could get up? and what about that bitch of a friend of yours hitting me?" she kicked my stomach "You sent her after me didn't you? Maybe my friends need to teach you a lesson." Her friends all walked towards me and I cover my face with my hands.

Everything hurts. I lay on the grass with my feet in the river water. Bruises and scrapes cover me.  I can't do this anymore. I'm too tired. I stand up ignoring the pain and look out at the water. Rivers always end up in the ocean right? I knew how unlikely it was my body would actually make it to the ocean but it was nice to pretend. I love the ocean. It's so beautiful and calming. I grab a few rocks and put them in my pockets "I'm sorry. I love you all." I whisper. I take a step into the water, it's calmer then usual. another step, It's really cold but still nice. Another step, Another, another, another. I swim to the middle, the slight current making me drift downstream a little. It was hard to stay a float so I stopped trying to and slowly sank.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~

I wake up and have to blink a couple of times, there are bright white lights all over the ceiling making my head hurt. Once my eye's adjusted a little I looked around. I was in a hospital room, hooked up to a drip with a tube in my nose. I'm also covered in bandages and bruises "You're awake." I looked up to see Eren and Mikasa's dad Grisha walking up to the end of the bed. "Eren and Mikasa were very worried." He told me "You're lucky you coughed up the little water that was in you're lungs otherwise you wouldn't be here." I rubbed my Eyes, What happened? Why didn't it work? "You're lucky my girls know you so well." I look at him still confused "They saw you just before you went under, Mikasa leaped in and pulled you out then she preformed CPR on you while Eren called me." I look down at my hands. "Oh."

~

Dr Jaeger dropped me home after spending the night in hospital. I walk in the front door and am immediately engulfed in a massive hug. "We were so worried!" Eren said. When She and Mikasa finally let go, I turned and was engulfed again this time by my grandfather. "I'm so sorry I couldn't come stay with you!" We don't have a car and Dr Jaeger was already at work so there was no way for him to come see me last night. "It's fine!" I say Hugging him back. "It's not fine!" Hes said but there was a smile in his voice. "I do need to talk to you alone, Mr Arlert." Dr Jaeger's voice came from behind me. My stomach dropped. 

I sat cross legged on my bed, Mikasa on one side Eren one the other. "So how was you're night?" Eren asked "Bet Dad made it so you got treated like royalty!" I smiled at her "Oh yeah! That hospital food is freaking gourmet!" Mikasa gave a small smile "Gotta love that canned mystery meat."  The three of us laughed.  They knew I wouldn't wanna talk about what had happend and were trying to make me feel better. It made my heart break. Once the laughter subsided, a silence fell over us. "I'm sorry." I said suddenly and their faces fell. "We know." Mikasa said staring at the mattress, I nodded. Tears sprang to my eye's and suddenly I was being held tight by two set's of arms. "I'm so sorry." I whispered hugging them back. "Please don't ever try to do that again." Eren whispered "Please stay with us."

A while later Dr Jaeger came into my room. The three of us were wrapped up together in a blanket watching anime on my laptop "Mr Arlert said you two can stay here tonight, stay safe Armi." with that he left. We spent the night watching anime and cuddling up together, once Mikasa and Eren were asleep, I wriggled out from between them, put my laptop away and walked out to the lounge to see my grandfather sitting in the red arm chair again. He looked devastated and you could tell he'd been crying. I walked over and knelled beside him, putting my head in his lap. He stroked my hair and looked into my eye's and not for the first time that night tears rolled down my cheeks.

The next morning I woke up sandwiched between Eren and Mikasa. I tried to move without waking them but failed, Mikasa's eye's fluttered opened. She sat up yawning and stretched. "Stay here." She said "Sleep some more." then she got up and walked down the hallway. I laid back down and snuggled into Eren, listening to her heart beat. "Morning." came a sleepy voice from beside me. "Morning." I replied. Eren put her arms around me and started tracing patterns on my back. "Yesterday made me realise something." I look up at her in confusion, she looks straight into my eye's "I realised that if I don't tell you, I might never get to and the thought of losing you terrify's me." I raise an eyebrow "What do you want to tell me?" She took a few deep breath's "I know this may seem weird or something but I like you, like really like you. You've been my best friend since we were little and now I think I love you, I mean I always loved you but this is a different kind of love." Eren rambled and I laid there in shock "I'm sorry, I know this is out of the blue and after all the stuff that just happened it's probably the last thing I should told you but . . ."  I snuggled closer and put my arms around her and my head on her chest quieting her. Neither of us said another word. 

 

 

 

Sorry chapter two's really short


	3. Chapter 3

It's been around two weeks since it all happened. My entire world has changed and not for the better. That morning after we'ed all gotten out of bed, Mikasa made us breakfast and we started the day my grandfather got a call from the hospital. This time the mental health unit. The next day I was admitted to the Shinganshia City Mental Health Centre. Apparently making an attempt on my own life after losing my parents a little while ago plus having scars all over my arms and thighs means it's not safe to leave me be on my own. I mean, I get what they're getting at but still, they did just take me away from the only people who were keeping me going.  I've been here two weeks. Two weeks and I want to burn this place to the ground.

~ 

"Hey Armi!" I leap into Eren's arms as soon as she came through the doors knocking her back a bit. "Woah there!" she said steadying us, I clung to her and refused to let go. She hugged me back and I nuzzled into her neck. It was the first time anyone except my grandfather had come to visit me since I got here, exam season had begun just after I got here so Mikasa and Eren had been busy. Mikasa stepped out from behind Eren and I grabbed her and we hugged just as tight.  I took a step back and we stood there in awkward silence for a second before Eren broke the ice "So this is where you've been hiding?" She took a few steps in, hands on her hips as she inspected the room. "tch, you ditched us to stay in a lameass place like this? Bet the food isn't even good." I smile at her trying to lighten the mood "Nah, it's actually really good but this place is driving me crazy." Eren raised an eyebrow "Isn't the point of this place to do the opposite?" I laugh and sit on the bed.  "Seriously though guy's this place is fucking with me. I have no freedom whatsoever and it feels so surreal in here, like I'm cut off from reality." I ramble bringing the mood back down a bit. Eren frowned "Do you know when you're gonna get out?" I shake my head and tears start to run down my cheeks. Mikasa sat beside me and put her arm around my shoulders pulling my head to her chest and stroked my hair. "You won't be here forever and you will make it through." Eren sat on the other side of me and snuggled in. 

~~~

They kept me there for four weeks, one entire month. My grandfather picked me up in a taxi, it must have cost quite a bit but he brushed it off when I brought it up. When we got home I walked straight up to my room and hid under my covers. I wanted to forget everything. The hospital did help a little, made me feel less guilty but I just feel lost right now. Like I don't know what to do with my life. It used to be, finish school, get a job, save money, look after grandpa but now . . . I don't know. I can't go back to school. I'm only 17 and have no work experience or qualifications. I'm screwed. I feel a dip on the bed beside me and a hand on my back through the sheets. "Everything will work out." I broke down. It was like he could read my mind.  I sobbed while he rubbed my back "We'll work it all out, you don't need to worry, we'll be ok."

I feel so guilty about what I put my grandfather through. I know he's already struggling. On April thirteenth, My parents left for a trip to see the world. I didn't go because I had school and my parents said I had to stick with it. On April sixteenth we got a call from the airline my parent's used. The plane they were on, travelling to China had gone down. They still don't know how or why it went down but it did, and now my Grandfather has had to come out of retirement even though he just lost his daughter and can barely do work of any kind to support the both of us. Plus having to deal with his fuckup of a granddaughter, who quit her job, is emotionally and mentally unstable and he still acts like everything's ok. 

I'm so fucking selfish.  

I've been home three days and I don't know how I'm feeling. Grandpa won't let me apply for any jobs yet, he want's me to rest for a while. I don't want to rest. I want to get a job so I can stop being such a burden. 

I hear the door unlock and boots being shuffled off. "Hey grandpa!" I called out "Hey sweetie!" He walked into the kitchen and hugged me "How ya' feeling?" he placed a kiss to my forehead "Good, just did the dishes." He smiled huge "Felt good enough to do some house work, eh?" I nod. I find that when I act better than I feel, it make's Grandpa happy and I feel a little better for a while. 

After dinner my phone rang, the ID on my phone made me smile wide. 

"Mikasa!"

"Hey Armi, how you feeling?"

"Good, how are you?"

"Good. Eren's last exam is tomorrow morning and the only way I could get her to study was take her phone and laptop and tell her I would call you to tell you she was coming to see you afterwards."

"Ha, Sound's about right. What exam is it?"

"Math."

"Oh god,"

"Yeah." 

"Tell her good luck from me."

"Will do."

"Wait, Why aren't you coming tomorrow?"

"I've got exams for the rest of the week."

"Man, that suck's!"

"Yeah, but anyway Eren will be at yours sometime after 12 tomorrow."

"Ok cool."

"I have to go study now, love you, miss you!"

"Back at ya, Bye!"

~~~~~

"Armi~" I was shaken suddenly awake, disorientated I sat up "Eren?" I stretched "Yup!"  my eye's snapped open "Eren!" I leaped forward and wrapped my arms around her. "I missed you so much!" She giggled "Missed you too buddy!" I nuzzled into her neck and we sat there on my bed for awhile just hugging tight. "So, I have a couple of thing's planned." She said, I could hear the smile in her voice. "Like what?" She hugged tighter then let go "You'll see~" 

A little later we were waiting at a bus stop. "So, where are we going?" I asked "Somewhere~" That was the only answer I could get out of her the entire time. The bus arrived, and Eren told me to go get us seats. The bus was pretty much empty apart from an elderly couple and a Woman with a kid. I took the very back widow seat on the left, Eren came to join me with a massive grin on her face. "What's with the face?" She just shrugged.

The bus made a few stops around town then started heading out into the country. "Eren, where are we going?" She giggled "It's a surprise!" 

I watch the countryside go by leaning against the window, we'ed been travelling for about half an hour. I see a familiar town in the distance and it clicks. "Oh my god!" I exclaim "Oh my god, I know where we're going!" Eren's smile got even bigger, if that were possible. "Eren, oh my god!" I hugged her tight "Oh god, I love you!" I leaped back put my hands to the window and stared out of it excitedly. I could see it on the horizon. I looked back over my shoulder at Eren and she had the darkest red blush over her cheeks. "What?" I said confused at her face "NOthing." She said with a cute little break in her voice. I raised an eyebrow but  said nothing and turned back to the window.

The bus came to a stop and we both leaped off it. We stood for a few seconds staring out at the beautiful view.  The waves rolled in over the grayish gold sand, the gulls squawked loud and seashells decorated the entire beach. My favourite place in the world. The ocean.

I grabbed Eren's hand and ran towards the wave's, I couldn't believe we were here! My grandfather hasn't got a car and we don't have much money so we can't afford to come here often, the only time's we get to go are when the Jaeger's take us with them on holiday or the buses are cheap. There's just something about the ocean, that's so healing. It's like, you just step into the water and all your stress just melts away, you feel so amazing. We ran down straight into the waves, not caring about our clothes getting wet. We both giggled and kicked water at each other, Eren through her backpack with both our cellphones inside as far inland as possible then proceeded to run and tackle me into the waves.  We spend a very long time in the surf, Jumping over and diving under waves, body surfing then Eren got nipped by a crab so we spent the rest of the time collecting seashells along the shore. By the time we realised we should probably head home, the sun was setting. 

"I think this was one of the best day's of my life." I said as we packed up our thing's. Eren had brought spare clothes for us but forgot a plastic bag for the wet one's. "It's getting kinda cold, isn't it." I said shivering as we walked up to catch the last bus of the day. Eren grinned and took off her hoodie and wrapped it round my shoulders. "What is this, Some kinda cheesy romance movie?" I giggled "Maybe. if it is, can I kiss you?" I laughed "Shut up you idiot." She looked over "I'm serious, Can I?" I froze "W-Well . . . " a deep red blush burst across my face "I-i-if you want to." We stood awkwardly for a few second's, Blushing hard then Eren tentatively put her arms round my waist and pulled me closer, we stood there awkwardly again, this time much closer. She leaned forward and our lips met. The kiss was awkward, but nice. We pulled apart after a second and stared into each other's eye's, then we both leaned forward again, this time with confidence and it was amazing. Then a honk on a horn told us our bus was waiting. We separated and boarded. Eren paid the driver then we took our seats at the back of the bus, our hands interlaced. I rested my head on Eren's shoulder and she put her arm around my waist. That was the happiest I had been in a long time. 


	4. Chapter 4

I walk up to my front door, a massive grin plastered to my face. I felt like I was in a dream. I unlocked the door and walked in, all the lights were out. "That's weird." I mumbled to my self flicking the light switch. I walked into the lounge and saw my grandfather slouched in his chair. "Grandpa?" I said cautiously walking toward him. I touch his hand. Cold. Very cold. "Grandpa!" I yelled grabbing his shoulders. "Grandpa, get up!" Tears started running down my cheeks "Please Grandpa! Please don't!" he just slouched forward more.

~~~~

I stare straight ahead. Neighbours have come out to watch. I can't move. I can't think. The cops got here not long after our next door neighbour heard me screaming. Now I'm in the back of an ambulance. I don't need to be in here. Grandpa did though. but I wasn't here to call one, instead I was having a great ol' time with Eren. I should have been here. I could of helped but nope I ran off with my friend, and now he's gone. I stand and hop out of the ambulance. I start to walk away but a large hand settled on my shoulder, stopping me. "Sorry Miss, You need to stay here for now." came a kind voice. I turn, The voice belonged to a tall blond police officer with big eyebrows. He gave a sympathetic smile, put a hand on my back and started leading me back to the ambulance. There was no use in fighting. 

I lift my eyes and see about four Ambulance officers with a police officer wheeling out a stretcher. The body bag on top contained my Grandfather, that's all I could think. I stopped walking and stared. This isn't fair. Why am I not allowed to be happy? Why is it that every time I start too get happy again something awful happens. The Universe hates me. 

First my parent's now Grandpa. He's gone. I'm never going to see him again. He was all I had left and now I've got nothing. I'll never come home to him watching old X-Files or be able to cook him dinner and see his smile and how happy it made him, even though he'ed been through so much. 

I'm in the back of a police car now. I watch as the blond officer talks to another officer. The other one nods and walks over to the car and opens the door. "Hey kid, we're gonna take you to the station, till we find somewhere for you to go." He seemed like a grumpy sort of guy but I could tell he was trying to be nice. "Need anything from inside?" I stare at the ground and shrug. He sighs obviously a little annoyed with my answer. "Ok then, I'll tell my friend over there," He said jerking a thumb over at a brunette woman with glasses who was currently talking rather enthusiastically to the blond officer. "To go in a grab some stuff you might need or want or whatever and She'll go in and get it. I'm sorry this has happened." He put a hand on my shoulder as if to say he really meant it. Then he got up and walked back towards the other officers "Oi, foureyes, got a job for ya." 

~~~~~

I'm back in the mental health center. I don't know how long I've been here. 

"Good mourning, Armi." Came the usual professional sounding voice. "Hey." I say sitting up. My councillor/psychiatrist, has been coming to see me everyday since I got here. She's very straight forward and tell's things as they are, which is comforting. The no-sugarcoating-it attitude show's she's not gonna fuck around with thing's and is gonna tell me what I need.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked, taking a seat across from my bed. I shrug "Better than I did, I guess." 

She nodded "So, today I have some news." She began "You are going to be leaving next week, on Monday." I furrow my eyebrows "What?" She sat up straighter "Next week, you will be free to leave." I look her in the eye's "And go where exactly? It's not like I have any living family." The second part came out as almost a whisper. "By the look's of it, you have some really good friends." 

~~~~~~~~~

Monday morning. I stand outside the center's doors with the Jeagers. Carla wrapped an arm around me as Mikasa and Dr Jaeger put my bags in their car. Eren stood silent by my side. It was weird. When they got here Mikasa had greeted me like we always do, with tight hugs and cheek kisses but Eren didn't. She stood there looking distant. All she said was "Hi." It was strange. Even her parent's had hugged me but she just stood there. "All packed." Dr Jaeger said closing the boot.   

The drive to the Jaeger's was silent.  Carla drove, Dr Jaeger in the front Mikasa and Eren on either side of me. Mikasa had an arm around my shoulders with my head resting on her collar bone. Eren just stared out the window. I was feeling so thankful that the Jaeger's for taking me in but I was also worried. Worried about why Eren was acting like this. Is she mad at me? Does she regret what happened at the beach? Did she only agree to me staying because she felt guilty? I gripped Mikasa's hand. Maybe She doesn't want to be around me anymore.

We arrived in the Jaeger's driveway and began unpacking my things. We put them in Mikasa's room, then Dr Jaeger had to go to work. Eren Disappeared into her room as soon as we got home. Ha, guess this place was always like a second home but now it's the only one left. Mikasa and I sat side by side on her bed. "How've you been?" I asked trying to get rid of the awkwardness that had settled around us. "I've been ok, bit sad but Eren's not doing so well." I down at the bed sheet's "She blame's herself." What? "She think's it's her fault you weren't with him." I look her in the eye's "She feel's guilty?" She nods "Yeah." 

Oh.

I walk up to Eren's bedroom door and knocked. No answer. "Eren?" I called out "Can I come in?" Still no answer. I open her door and step inside. The drapes were drawn and the light was off but you could see her room was in it's usual state, clothes everywhere and rubbish here and there. on the far side of the room under the window was her bed with a big lump covered in blankets. I walked over and put my hand on her back. "Eren?" I lifted the end of the blanket to reveal Eren, tears streaked down her face. I laid down beside her, pulling then blankets over us and pulled her head onto my chest and stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry." she whispered, clutching at my shirt. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for." I said kissing her forehead. She sobbed quietly beside me, and soon I did as well. I sobbed for my parent's and my grandfather, for the amount of change I've been through and the amount of kindness that the Jaegers have shown to me by taking me in.

Soon we woke to Carla gently shaking us. I don't remember dozing off. "Dinners ready, girls." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ReUploading coz it was shit the first time. Have edited. It's better. Sorry bout that.

I've been staying with the Jaeger's just over two weeks now. It's been nice. It's the holidays now that exams are over, so Eren and Mikasa are home during the day and so we spend almost all our time together. Today in particular, the three of us sit on the couch watching the latest episode of Shingenki no Kyojin. All that we have really done since I got here was watch anime, sleep, eat and occasionally go for walks in the forest and bush around the Jaegers house. Mikasa's phone bleeped just as the episode finished and her face lit up. "Ooooo is that Sasha?" I teased, She smiled blushing slightly "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm gonna go out for a bit." and went to grab her bag.  "Say hi to Sasha from us!" I called as she walked out the door. Eren stood up and stretched "Since we can't watch anymore without her, wanna go for a walk?" She grabbed the remote and switched off the Tv. "Sure." 

~~  

Half an hour later we were lost. The Jaegers house is just out of town and surrounded by forest, normally Mikasa is with us. Mikasa knows her way around the forest. Eren as it turns out does not. "So you have no idea where we are at all?" I cross my arms and sigh though there is a small smile on my face,  "Well . . . No, I was following you!" She huffed and pouted looking at the ground. I laugh "I was following you! I don't know my way around!" She smiled a little "Well shit." I look around "Yeah, I have no idea where we are either." Eren sighed then giggled and slung an arm over my shoulders "We'll find our way!" She said mock determined and pulled me along as she marched forward into the woods.

Three hours later the sun is going down and we were still just as lost as before, only now we're completely exhausted. "Eren, can we take a break?" I felt like my legs were gonna give out from under me. "Sure thing, Arm." She sounded as tired as I felt. We sat leaning against a fallen tree, both exhausted. A few minutes passed where we just sat quietly catching our breath "We are so fucked." Eren said leaning her head back and staring at the sky. I laughed softly "We sure are." Neither of us had any idea how to get back, we didn't even know if we were heading in vaguely the right direction. Eren sighed again and leaned her head on my shoulder. I moved my hand over and put it on top of hers, when she doesn't say anything I leaned against her as well. I'm not really sure what the two of us are, We've been best friends since we were little, long before the Jaeger's had even adopted Mikasa but lately things have been different between us. Eren had straight up told me she liked me, then at the beach we kissed but so much has happened since then. I'm not even sure how she feels on the matter anymore. "So I kinda wanted to ask you something." Eren said scratching the back of her head nervously, I turn to look at her face "So you know that I . . . like you, but uh you never told me how you feel about me . . . " She turned bright red and there was a pause for a moment "I guess I didn't, did I?" I look at the ground a blush spread across my cheeks. I know how I feel. "I've known I liked you since that day at the beach." I admitted. A silence stretched for what felt like forever then suddenly I was on the ground with Eren on top of me. She hugged me tight then pulled back slightly to smile down at me, and it was like the earth had stopped turning. Her smile was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, her eyes bright and beautiful.  She leaned down and pecked me on the lips. We smiled at each other then kissed again, this time deeper. my hands moved to her hair as her tongue slipped into my mouth. She moaned against my mouth as her hand slide down my side and began to slide under my shirt.

"Hey gaylords!" we broke apart and sat up slightly panicked, "It's getting dark, Mum's worried." We looked up to see Mikasa and Sasha smirking "So you two finally hooking up?" Sasha said putting her hands on her hips "I don't know, are you two?" I fired back, a smirk spreading across my face as well though I was still slightly flustered. "Yeah, Have been for like a week. Why do you think I've been running off to her place all the time?" Eren cringed "TMI Mikasa, I don't want to here about my sister's sexlife!" Sasha and I giggled. "Come on, we should get back."

When we got home Carla had made dinner and Grisha was sitting at the table reading a news paper. Once everyone had sat down and began eating, Carla said she and Grisha had something to tell us. "Grisha got some time off so, we are all going on a trip!" She beamed, "Next week, we are going to go stay at the lake! Oh and Sasha you're welcome to come too." All of us suddenly erupted into excited cheers and pumped our fists in the air. The Jaeger's owned a small cabin by a lake, when we were younger the both our family's would go stay there in the summer. Sasha called her parent's and got permission to come, Eren talked a mile a minute about all the stuff we were gonna do there and Carla sat back watching happily. After dinner, Grisha had to go back to work but the rest of us decided to watch a movie before going to bed.

Three Captain America movie's and a long debate about whether or not The Cap was the best Avenger (We all agreed to disagree) later we all decided to head to bed. Sasha skipping ahead grinning leading Mikasa by the hand to Mikasa's room, while Eren cringed and walked up to her room with me. "If I hear one peep from them I'm gonna puke" Eren said flopping down on her bed. I shook my head grinning then swapped my shirt for a baggy t-shirt of Eren's and took off my bra and pants, "Thats better," I said sighing and looked over to Eren. She was frozen watching me "You ok?" She blinked a couple of times "Y-yeah, I'm fine." She got up and took of her hoodie to revel a black tank top and some pulled on some khaki pj pants and got into bed. I got in next to her "You sure you're ok?" I asked looking over at her, she was staring at the ceiling "Ye-ah." her voice cracked and her face turned red as she looked down at me. I raise an eyebrow. "You look really cute wearing that." Now it's my turn to turn red "Oh." I rest my head in the crook of her shoulder and cuddled in to her. She relaxed a little, shut her eyes and cuddled back. 

The next morning, Mikasa and Sasha came down the stairs with their arms round each others waists looking stupidly happy and relaxed. They sat close with Mikasa's arm around Sasha's shoulders while they ate and Eren made gagging noises. "You can't talk, you think we can't tell you two are holding hands under the table?" Sasha laughed and Eren blushed unable to retort. I giggled and kissed her cheek making her blush harder. "See? you two are just as gross as us." Mikasa smirked and Eren glared "At less We didn't spend all night- Ow" Mikasa kicked her under the table. "Spend all night . . .?" Carla asked from the doorway raising an eyebrow "Nothing Mrs Jaeger!" Sasha waved her off. "Uh huh, anyway we're gonna leave early Monday morning so make sure you're all packed. It's a seven hour drive so you forget anything, you go without." she warned. We all nodded and continued eating. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Mmmrrrrr . . ." I swat at whoever it is trying to shake me and pull the covers up over my head. "Get up!" Suddenly the covers are ripped from my body, "I will strangle you with your own intestines!" I snarl shooting upright. Sasha puts her hands up in defence "Whoa there phyco, cool your jets." I rub my eyes "Sorry Sash," She laughed "Grab your stuff, we're packing the car." I nod and pull myself out of bed and stretch. "Where's Eren?" I asked hauling the bags I packed the night before onto my back "Her and Mikasa are down stairs, they're putting their shit in the car. Carla sent me to get you." I nod and head downstairs and out to the car. The sun isn't even up yet.

I step out of the front door to see Mikasa watching Eren looking very amused. She trying very hard to shove her over packed bag in the boot of the car. When she finally managed to squish it in, She gave Mikasa the smuggest look I've ever seen before the bag fell back out. A long string of profanity's sprang from Eren's mouth as she kicked the bag and hurt her foot. Mikasa walked forward and picked the bag up and placed it in easily. "I could of done that." Eren grumbled and crossed her arms, turning toward the house. "Oh hey Armi!" She said noticing me. "Need any help?" I shake my head "I got it." and wander over "Besides, looks like you're the one needing help." I tease and Mikasa chuckles. Eren crosses her arms and pouts at the ground, grumbling under her breath. 

"Dibs on the back two seats!" Sasha called, leaping from the porch and racing over to the van. "No way! Me and Armi want the back seats!" Eren said trying to pull her back out. Mikasa and I stood back a bit watching them struggle. I turn to Mikasa "Wanna sit together?" Mikasa nods. "You two can both have the back seats!" Mikasa and I grin at the their dumbstruck faces before they both started talking a mile a minute, trying to convince us to change our minds. "You girls wanted the back seats, now you've got 'em. Get it." Carla laughed walking over to place the last bags in the car. Mikasa and I giggled . We were taking two car's, Dr Jaeger drove the Jaeger's every day car (Packed with our bags) and Carla drove us in their old mini van so we wouldn't all be squished for nine hours. 

Three hours later, we weren't even half way there and yet Eren and Sasha had managed to collectively make us pull over six separate times for bathrooms breaks. Carla had the radio blasting the playlist Eren, Mikasa and I put together months ago and we all sang along at the top of our lungs. An hour later we stopped for lunch. We all piled out of the car and stretched, happy to be up after hours of sitting in a car. Carla took us into a small coffee shop and got us each something to eat and a coffee, in retrospect we should have thought twice before giving Sasha coffee.

Once we had finished eating we went out side while Carla paid for the food. Sasha dragged Mikasa off rambling on about something. "Sasha and coffee are an interesting mix." Eren stated not-very-subtly taking my hand. "Yup, but what did we expect really?" I grin. Eren nodded "Mmhmm" We watched Sasha drag Mikasa around to look in the windows of random near by shops until Carla came back. Suddenly Eren and Sasha both started sprinting towards the van. Sasha got there first despite being further away and climbed into the back seats. "Damn it!" Eren yelled before taking the seat Mikasa had been in for the first half of the trip and called back at us "Seat swap!" I grin at her as we got to the van "So Mikasa, do you want the middle or back seat?" Mikasa giggled but before she could respond Sasha had grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the backseat. "Armi, I love you but I want my girlfriend." Sasha stated hugging Mikasa's arm. Eren smirked as I hopped in and took the seat next to her.

Sasha was very chatty for the most part of the rest of the trip and Carla vowed to never give her coffee again. Eren feel asleep leaning against the window about an hour in, Mikasa sat listening to Sasha babble on and I sat staring out my window, enjoying the view rushing by. Open farmland with the occasional Cow, horse or sheep, snow capped mountains, small streams and cozy looking farm house's dotted around. We started to climb the steep winding road that lead over the surrounding mountains and down to the little village next to the lake.

When we got to the top I had the best view. I stared dreamily out the window, the late afternoon sun shone down casting long shadows from the trees below and reflected off the water making the  blue-green lake appear to have gold weaved through it. "Beautiful, isn't it" Carla said softly. I turn and look at her, she looks so happy and relaxed but that's when I noticed something. She look's exhausted. Her dark brunette hair is in tied to loosely to the side in her signature look but there are gray streaks coming through now. There are dark bag's under her eye's and wrinkles in the corners of her eye's and mouth, her cheeks looked slightly sunken in. She looked sick. "Yeah, it really is" I reply. 

When we finally arrived, Sasha shot out of the car dragging Mikasa behind her while I woke Eren. "Hey buttbreath" I say poking her cheek "We're here." she groggily blinked awake and sat up. "Come on sleeping-not-so-beauty, we gotta unpack the car." She groaned but dragged herself out of the car. Dr Jaeger had gotten there about forty five minutes before us and had unpacked the car so all we had to do was get all our stuff out of the mini van.

Mikasa and Sasha got to the only bedroom with a double bed beside's Carla and Grisha's room so Eren and I got the room we all used to share as kids. To be honest we got the better deal. We got the bunk bed. We pushed the single bed across the room so it was against the bottom bunk. "We got bunk beds and a double bed!" Eren said jumping on the bed "This is awesome!" I leap up beside her "I know right! Those losers gave up the best room!" I said as we began jumping on the bed. 

For dinner we all walked into the village and got chinese food and went down by the lake to eat. Once we'ed all finished (and Sasha had finished all our leftovers) Eren, Mikasa, Sasha and I stripped down to our underwear and went for a dip. We swam around for a bit until it started getting cold and even then Carla and Grisha had a hard time getting us to get out. 

When we finally got back the sun had dipped low under the horizon and we were all shivering. After a hot shower each and a hot chocolate we all snuggled into bed. Eren and I had brought our favorite blankets and comforter and were currently nestled under then all cuddling close. Sleep came quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up filled with regret. The fact Eren and I thought it was a good idea to, in the middle of summer, sleep cuddled up together under a bunch of blankets baffles me. I groan and attempt to hall myself out, only to be dragged back under. "Eren, let me up. It's hot as shit." I grumble and try to wriggle out of her grip "Nooooooo" She whined tightening her grip and kicking off the blankets "There. Not so hot. Stay here." I sigh "Come'on, I want a shower. I'm covered in sweat, it's gross." she just scrunched up her nose and buried her face in  my back.  
  
Twenty minutes and six attempts at leaving later and I managed to make it into the shower. Unfortunately in a house with five other people shower times are short but I did manage to wash my hair before Sasha started banging on the door. I wandered back to our room and slipped on a blue sundress my grandfather had gotten me the year before and froze. The thought of him made my heart drop and tears spring to my eye's. I swallow hard and force the tears away. He wouldn't want me crying. I take a deep breath and compose myself to go down stairs.  
  
"Eren, you  _need_ to shower." Grisha frowned across the table at his daughter. Eren rolled her eye's at him as I came into the kitchen "Hey Armi! How was you're shower?" She perked up. "Good. Grisha's right, you know," I say taking the seat next to him instead of her to make the point "You smell." Eren poked her tongue at me and got up "Fine, m' done anyway" Grisha shook his head "She only ever listens to you."  He said before getting up and putting his empty coffee cup in the sink. I shrug "Where's Carla?" Grisha picks up his paper "She's sleeping in today." He said "She needs a rest. If you girls need anything, text me. I'll be in town." with that he left.  
  


It didn't really surprize me that he had left. He never hangs around even at home, I thought it was because of his work but even on a trip he goes off on his own. You can see it hurts Eren and Mikasa. Especially Eren, he wonders why she doesn't listen to him and yet he doesn't even spend anytime with her, the only times she really see's him is when he's telling her to do something or eating. It worries me sometimes.  
  
Sasha and Mikasa joined me shortly after Grisha left. "You cut our shower short." Sasha pouted at me "You cut mine short." I retaliated. The three of us ate breakfast together, and cleaned up after. Eren came down stairs aggressively  rubbing a towel  on her head to dry her hair "There!" She said throwing the towel aside "Now I smell good." She said proudly.

"You never smell good." Mikasa teased and Eren punched her playfully in the arm "Love you too Sis. So anyway, Armi. Wanna go get coffee in town?" Mikasa looked at the birds nest Eren had made off her hair and raised an eyebrow  "Let me do your hair first. You cannot go out like that"   
  
While Mikasa did Eren's hair I went upstairs to do my own. I brushed and tied it back then looked at myself in the mirror. My hair's getting long, My fringe has nearly grown out. My skin looks clearer than it used to, the bags under my eyes aren't as dark. I actually look like a living person.  
  
Eren and I go to the small coffee shop our parents used to like to when we were younger. We take the seat by the front window looking out into the street. "So Um," Eren said drawing my attention from the window "Where did Dad go? Like when I went to shower." I shrug "He said he was going into town and to text him if we needed him." Eren glared at the table in front of her "What else did I expect? Not like he ever wants to be around us anyway." I sigh, taking Eren's hand from across the table and open my mouth to try and comfort her when the waiter arrived with our coffee.   
  
"What's he even doing in town? He's meant to be on vacation! Spending time with his family and all that shit, you know?" Eren kicked a stone down the path as we walked. "I really don't know Eren." I say watching her run forward and kick it again, this time harder. Sending it sailing through the air and straight into the back of a girls head. "Aw shit." The girl whipped around and I let out a sigh recognising her immediately. Jeanna Kirstien. Her family comes here every year for the summer. We met her when we were little and she and Eren have butted heads ever since.

 

"Oh fuck, good shot. What are you doing here Kirstien?" Eren laughed. To both our surprise, all Jeanna did was flip Eren off before going back to talking to the dark haired girl beside her. Normally something like that would've ended with fist and a possible ER trip. Then I noticed the way Jeanna was blushing at the girl and the way they were looking at each other and I realised why it hadn't.  
  
We wandered around the town for a while before heading down to the lake. We found a spot where we would be left alone and sat on the shore side by side. "It's like he doesn't even care about us sometimes, ya know?" Eren said. I look over at her sadly. Tears begin running down her cheeks. "He doesn't show it, but he does." I say putting my arm around her shoulders. She begins to cry harder and grips the front of my dress.   
  
She must feel so awful. She always looked up to her father, and now it seems like he doesn't even want to be around her. It must hurt so much. I hug her tight till the tears turned to hiccups.  
  


"Hey Armi," She said suddenly "Mm" She pointed to a tree a few feet from us "Is that the tree I broke my arm falling out of?" I chuckle "Yeah, I think so." Eren giggled "Jeanna said I couldn't climb it. Showed her, eh" I raise an eyebrow "You fell out of it, Eren. We had to go to the Hospital." Eren shrugged. "Still climbed it though." I laughed and pushed her shoulder playfully "You dork."


	8. Chapter 8

 Eren and I sat together on the swing couch on the front porch, Eren napped with her head in my lap while I read.  It was very peaceful and relaxing, to the point I nodded off as well. I was woken to Mikasa pinching my cheek. "Ow, what are you doing?" She smiled "We got invited to a party." I frown "What?" Sasha comes out from behind her "We got invited to a party! There was these cool guys at the lake and they invited us. They said we could bring you two along!" Eren woke up and groggily rubbed her eyes "A party?" Mikasa shook her head "Just get ready, it's at seven."   
  
Four hours later and we were dressed up and walking to a strangers house. Mikasa had made sure we were all presentable before we left and did all our makeup. To be honest, I felt good. I was wearing a dark blue A line dress with Mikasa's old Doc Martens and a full face of makeup. Mikasa wore a black mini pencil skirt over fishnets with a plain black crop top and platform converses while Sasha wore a green wrap dress with brown lace up boots. Eren on the other hand, wore ripped black skinny jeans with a skin tight tank top under a plaid shirt. I couldn't keep my eye's off her.  
  
When we arrived I instantly regretted my decision to come. There were so many people and the music was so loud. I clung to Eren's arm as we made our way through the crowd to a table covered in snacks. "Looks like Sasha hasn't found this yet." Eren laughed over the music, I nodded and giggled. Eren's eye's suddenly went wide "Fuck yeah! Wait here." She disappeared into the crowd "Eren? Where are you going?" I shouted over the booming music. She reappeared a few moments later with two beers and a shit eating grin "They have a fuckton of booze over there." I shake my head and grin as she handed me a bottle. "Awesome."   
  
A few more drinks and the music was in my veins, I swung my hips and sung along. We had been there for awhile now, Eren had taken me outside so we could talk without shouting and now she was leaning against the outside wall of the house watching me dance. I could never have done this normally, the alcohol clouding my head made it easy to ignore how embarrassing this should be and instead focus on how amazing it felt moving to the music.   
  
Eren came over to join me, she put her hands loosely on my hips and started moving along with me. I grin up at her and move a little closer, staring into her eye's as I swing and roll my hips with the music and watch her face turn a little pinker. We slowly inch closer with every movement until we were pressed together, her arms round my waist, she gazed into my eye's and leaned forward kissing me sloppily. My arms found their way around her neck as the kiss quickly escalated, one of her hands dipped a little lower and held my ass. "Oi Jaeger!" Eren pulled back a little "Fuck out Kirstein!" and dove back into the kiss "Jaeger! You're sister wants you!" Eren growled low "Tell her I'm busy, now fuck off and quit cockblocking." Jeanna sighed "Mikasa's facing off with Annie." We both broke apart panting "She's what?"  
  
Back inside the house Mikasa sat across from Annie at a fold down table covered in shots surrounded by a crowd. "Holy shit." Eren's arm was still firmly around my waist as we staggered over. Sasha was standing beside the table, facing the pair. "Ok, everyone's here. Three, two, one, go!" The two started downing the first row of shots, there was six rows of six in front of them, each with a slightly higher alcohol percentage than the last.    
  
Annie made it to the first of the third row before she turned to the side and puked on Bertholdt's shoes. Mikasa made it to the fifth row. I'm honestly amazed she's alive. After that, Eren tried to drag me upstairs but I wanted another drink first. The makeshift bar tender handed me something with a name I can't really pronounce and I downed it while Eren had another beer. "Oh my god Eren look!" I grabbed her arm and pointed "It's that pretty girl Jeanna was with." I got up, I felt a great need to express to this girl how pretty she was. "Excuse me," I slurred a little approaching her  "Hi, I'm Armi. I'm Jeanna's friend, my girlfrie- wait" I turn to Eren "Are you my Girlfriend or what?" She shrugged and I turned back to the girl "My best friend girlfriend here hates her for some reason but it doesn't matter coz I like her. Are you Jeanna's girlfriend? If you are I can see why. You are like, really freaking pretty." The girl blushed "Uh, thank you. Yeah Jeanna and I just started dating" Eren grinned "So whats it like dating a horse?" I sigh "Shut up Eren, that jokes so old." The girl looked between the two of us "You two should get some water. Here follow me." She got up and lead the two of us to the kitchen "Here," she handed us each a bottle of water. "Man, you are really nice, how'd Jeanna manage to pull you?" Eren asked taking a swig. The girl blushed and shrugged "You two lay off the drinks for abit ok?" she smiled "I gotta go" we both nod as she leaves.  
  
Music bleared from Sasha's shitty speaker as we walked along the road, Sasha supporting Mikasa while Eren and I clung to each other.    
  
When we arrived home, Sasha made us all chug water and eat before sending us off to bed. Eren and I flopped down on our bed and cuddled up on top of the covers. Eren tucked her face into my shoulder "I love you." she muttered quietly making my heart leap. "I love you too." I smiled wide as we both drifted off.


End file.
